


Like to be you

by wanhedaxheda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedaxheda/pseuds/wanhedaxheda
Summary: Natasha x Female ReaderBased off the song like to be you~Shawn Mendes and Julia Michaels
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Like to be you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Might be a little angsty wrote this at 3 am might be bad idk anymore  
> also posted on wattpad jdefleice 
> 
> song:https://youtu.be/9HQ-bC3g-Jw

"Don't cry or do whatever makes you comfortable I'm tired too,there's nothing left to say Let's call the truce, 'cause I don't really wanna go to bed like this" 

Reader POV

I'm fighting with Natasha after her mission this happens a lot lately it's been 40 minutes of just yelling I'm tired of it and missed her I should've said that instead of starting a fight 

"I'm so sorry That we're still stuck in the middle I'm so sorry 'cause i'm the moment I...I don't know what's it's like to be you I don't what it's like but i'm dying to"

"Nat I'm sorry we shouldn't be fighting I really just wish I knew what it is like to be you so we don't have to fight all the time "If I could put myself in your shoes then I'd know what it's like to be you"

Natasha POV  
"Can I kiss you or Not? 'Cause I'm not really sure right now of what you want"

Today was a tough mission it wasn't exactly a win and i feel horrible all I wanted to do was kiss Y/N even when she was yelling but of course I got defensive after awhile it stop when Y/N walked into the bedroom and locked the door 

"Are you still mad at me? I'm hoping not 'Cause maybe we could go to the movies I know that always cheers us up"

"Please forgive me Y/N it's just "I get worried I might lose you a little every time we...every time we argue and get caught up in the moment"

Outside POV  
Y/N finally opens the door and looks at Natasha for a moment before kissing her 

"I don't know what it's like to be you"


End file.
